


Of drawings and distance.

by LikaNightmare



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Miles in Ishval, missing his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of drawings and distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing.

“Stop drawing me.” she grunted without moving her face. She was sitting on her desk, her back so straight it didn't even touched the chair, her hair falling magically over her right eye, her right elbow on the table, her right wrist supporting her head. Her left hand was on her tight as her eyes read, rather slowly, the inform lying on the desk. “This is an order, soldier.”

 

He smiled. “You know...I'm not a soldier.”

 

“Whatever, Major.” she sighed. This time she took her eyes from the paper and looked right into his red eyes. “I'm serious, Miles. Stop drawing me. I don't fancy the idea of a dozen drawings of my face running around the Wall.”

 

“Come on now, sir. There aren't these many of them.”

 

“You keep doing it every now and them. How many drawings of me do you have by now?”

 

“Clearly not enough.” he answered fast. She rolled his eyes and he knew it was her sign to give up on that prompted conversation they have every other day. 

 

“It is quite annoying, you know. Having you looking so intensely to me. Don't you have work to do?”

 

And Miles laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He pulled the box with his belongings a little too ruffled and tossed it on the bed. Sighing, he tried to remain calm. A couple of years ago, if someone asked, he would say that having the opportunity to rebuild Ishval would be a blessing. But when it comes to nowadays, he wasn't so sure of it. Of course it was incredible to see his homeland being restored. See his people finally walking freely on their lands felt amazing but too soon the sun seemed to be too hot. The sand felt too dry and in his heart grew the deep sadness of longing something. He missed the mountains. The white blinding ice tops. The bone-freezing snow. And the friends how were his family for years.

And he missed her.

Over everything, he missed her.

He missed her eyes and the sound of her voice. He missed her authority and her way of seeing things. He missed her warm skin and the taste of her lips. And the touch of her hands. The contour of her hips and how her nails would dig in his skin when he made her came.

 

But mostly, he missed being able to see her every day.

The drawings he had done over the years came handy. He got used to gaze at them over and over in the nights when he felt like his heart was about to explode. And then, when the ache soften, he would smirk and mock himself for having such a butter heart. Oh, the pain of falling in love with a woman with such an ice heart. Because deep inside he knew she would never feel it so hard like he did. 

And it was ok when they were together. 

 

But now...now it just felt pathetic.

 

Pathetic like the letters he had been sending her. Unofficial letters to the woman he would call his wife, even though he would only get married under the blessing of his goddess Ishvala and she didn't believe in marriage to begin with. But nonetheless she was his wife. And she was because he asked and she said yes and he knew it meant she felt something for him because he could trust her words. He could trust his own life to her.

 

He stared at the blank paper and sighed. It would be the sixth letter he would write for her. One for every two months. Telling her all the banal stuff he could say hoping he could say how much he missed her without sounding so needy and pathetic. Because she was a queen and he would always feel not enough.

 

Miles searched the box for a particular drawing and found it carefully placed between the pages of a book. The one from the day he caught her asleep on her desk, completely drained from her work. The peaceful look on her face. That one look she wouldn't show anyone but him. That one look he would only see when they were together on bed, under the cover, and she would close her eyes and show a little smile while relaxing on his arms.

 

He closed his eyes and hoped she was missing him as much as he was missing her.

 

Not knowing that, far far away, the ice queen was hoping the same.


End file.
